The Teams Go To School
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: The teams go to a junior school to teach kids how to beyblade. Will they be able to set an example? Or will they teach kids how to fight, swear, and be... romantic? My Third fanfic! Please R&R!
1. School!

This is my third fanfiction. I would like honest opinons because I want to know what you think!

It's a KaixMar and BrookxMar pairs. Maybe more pairings later. A HilxTala or HilxKai maybe.

I don't have spellchecker so please tell me if there are mistakes. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and the sun was shining through Kai's window. He had fallen asleep with the curtains open again. He groaned, turned over and got out of bed. He went to the shower. He shared a house with Tala, Spencer and Bryan.

He looked around the shower. It was small and the tiles on the wall were blue. There was blue carpet on the floor and to his left was the tiolet and in front of him was the bath and the shower was connected. He got in the shower and got into his school clothes. Mr Dickinson thought it would by good for everyone to go to the local school. Kai didn't agree to it at first but Tala pursaded him to go. He said it would be fun. So Kai agreed. Kai didn't like fun but he liked laughing at other people's misfortunes.

He went downstairs and through the living room which had white walls and light blue carpet on the floor. There was a three piece suit in the middle of the room and a television next to the door. Near the back door was a computer for their soon-to-be-school-work or any other work that they have to do.

Kai walked to the kitchin and made himself a cup of coffee. It had a few tiles on the walls which were green and the rest of the walls were covered in a light shade of green. It had wooden tiles on the floor and a carpet near the sink so no-one would slip over. There was a table with five chairs around it on the left door.

Tala was sitting there reading the newspaper. Evidently, no one else was up yet. "Sleep well?" asked Tala.

"Hn," Kai replied. "You?"

"Yeah," answered Tala. Just then Byran burst in.

"He always gets there before me!" he shouted.

"Get up earlier then," Tala said. Bryan wacked him round the head. "Watch the hair!"

"You sound really gay when you say that," Kai said.

"What? Are you jealous?" Tala said looking over at Kai with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Of course I am." Kai went to sit down next to Byran, who had sat opposite Tala. Then Spencer came in with the post. He flicked through them and threw random letters to the other's if it was addressed to them.

"Why do I get all the crap?" Tala asked staming his letters down on the table.

"Do you want us to answer that?" Kai asked reading a letter from his bank. He looked up and Tala was glaring at him. Kai smirked and carried on reading. "So, who is actually making breakfast today?"

"I am," Spencer said. He walked over to the fridge and got some bacon out. Then he went the larder and got the bread, some eggs and tomatoes out. He put the bacon in a frying pan and cooked it. He put the bread in the toaster. He put the eggs in another pan and cooked them. When it was finished he put the on the plates and put them in front of everyone. Ian came down just in time.

He sat down and started to eat. Bryan managed to get out of the shower in time for them to leave to go to the BBA to see Mr Dickinson before going to the school.

They walked to there and when they got there the PBB All Stars and the White Tiger X teams were already there. "Why haven't you gone inside yet?" Tala asked when they got there.

"We said we'd wait for everyone outside before going in," Lee said.

"How comes we never get told this stuff," Ian asked. Lee shrugged.

"Tyson said he was gonna tell you," Kevin said.

"Hn, Tyson always forgets, you should know that by now," Spencer said. Half an hour later and the rest of the teams turned up. Tyson got shouted at by Kai for not telling Tala and the rest that they would wait outside. Tyson said that he shouldn't make a big deal out of it but Bryan knew it was just a reason for Kai to shout at Tyson.

Mr Dickinson turned up and lead them into a big meeting room with lost of tables and chairs. He explained to the teams that they would be going to a junior school to teach kids how to learn to beyblade. The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at Mr Dickinson with shocked faces. They didn't get on with kids and hated their childish antics. "Still think it's a good idea, Tala?" Kai asked.

"Y-yeah!" he stuttered. The true answer was an obvious 'no' but Tala being the proud one of the team was not going to admit he was wrong.

They would start first thing tomorrow morning. Everyone was wondering what it was going to be like, woukd the kids be annoying or kind and helpful but the Blitzkrieg Boys know it won't be easy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was short, I know but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Please review!!! Honest opinions welcome ;)


	2. The Teams Make Their Way To England

The Teams go to School Chapter 2!   
The teams make their way to England.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mr Dickinson was waiting outside the airport with Hiro. He had told ALL the teams to wait outside this time as he knew about the argument with Kai and Tyson and he didn't want anyone murdered. They were waiting patiently talking about anything that came to mind and then a car turned up.   
The door opened and a blonde woman stepped out. She closed the door and walked to the boot. Hiro looked and couldn't take his eyes off of the woman. Then onther blonde got out the car from the passengers side. The doors to the back of the car and more people got out. "Micheal?" the woman asked. "Could you help me with this bag, please?"   
"Sure, Judy," Micheal said running round to help. Emily went over to Mr Dickinson and Hiro.   
"Hiro, put your eyes back in your head, please?" Emily ordered. Hiro either ignored her or didn't listen to a word she said because all he did was walk over to the car and helped Judy and Micheal with the luggage. Eddy and Max were stretching the stiffness out of their legs. Another car pulled up behind the PBB All Stars' car.   
A tall blonde man got out of this car and a two-toned blader got out of the passengers side. The back door opened and a small purpled haired boy fell out head first. There was laugher from inside the car and Ian got up and shot back in the car to beat the person up who laughed. Spencer opened the boot and got the luggage out with Kai and went over to Mr Dickinson, Hiro and the PBB All Stars.   
They were now waiting for the White Tiger X, Bladebreakers/G Revolution, Barthez Battalion, F Dynasty and Saint Shields.   
The Saint Shields turned up fifteen minutes later along with F Dynasty and White Tiger X. Then the Barthez Battalion turned up ten minutes later.   
"Where are the others?" Mariah asked, worried more about Ray than the rest but thought to asked about them all. Hiro and Judy were chatting away. "Hey, Hiro can you call them, please?!" Hiro sighed a bit annoyed that he couldn't talk to Judy some more.   
"Fine," he said and dailed the number of Tyson's phone. Someone answered it but it wasn't Tyson it was Kenny.   
"Hey, Hiro," Kenny greeted him.   
"Hey, where are you?" He asked.   
"At the dojo still."   
"What?! You suppost to be here in an hour and it takes two hours to get here from where you are!"   
"I know, I know but it's Tyson's fault. He got up late like usually and now he wants something to eat and Hilary's forcing him out of the door." There was some screaming and shouting going on the background which sounded a bit like Hilary and Tyson. "We'll be there A.S.A.P." Then Kenny and hung up.   
"They'll be here A.S.A.P," Hiro said to everyone and then he went and started talking to Judy again. An hour and a half later the G Revolution's turned up and Tyson was red in the face and whining that he wanted some food. Hilary was getting held back by Max and Ray so she wouldn't rip his head off. Daichi and Kenny went to get all the stuff out of the boot with Grandpa.   
The went to the checking desk, checked in and paid, and watched their luggage go. They tried to get up to the top floor but they had to find Ian and Tala first. They disappeared as soon as their luggage was gone. "Knowing Tala and Ian they probably went to cause trouble," Spencer said.   
"But where?" Bryan asked. There was a shout and the two figures were running up to everyone.   
"Over there," Kai said. Tala and Ian ran straight past them with three security guards after them. They ran up some stairs and were out of sight.   
"Come on. Let's go," Spencer said picking up his hand luggage.   
"You're gonna leave them?" Julia asked.   
"Yep," Bryan, Kai and Spencer said. Julia cocked an eyebrow and then shrugged. She picked up her hand luggage also and followed Kai and the others up the same stairs Tala and Ian went up.   
They found some unused seats and sat there waiting for their plane to be called. The girls went to go look at the clothes and shoe stores to pass the time. They bought a few things like tops and skirts because it would be warm in England.   
With the boys they sat there and read a book or listened to music or played a game. Daichi and Kevin were armwrestling, Tyson was eating popcorn and watching them randomly cheering, Spencer and Bryan were reading the same book and Raul and Lee were chatting about random things. The rest were either asleep or gone to get a drink. Tala and Ian finally turned up. Both of them were red in the face from running to much. "I think we lost them," Ian said taking in deep breathes and then sat next to Bryan.   
"Yeah," Tala panted out and sat on the floor near Spencer's legs.   
"What did you and Ian do?" Kai asked. Tala and Ian laughed at the memory.   
"Tala and I bought a can of fart gas each," Ian said still laughing.   
"We put them on the floor and smashed them so the whole room stuck!" Tala finished also laughing.   
"But we didn't realise the security guards were behind us."   
"Yeah but they did get the gas at ful pelt!" They started laughing again and didn't stop for a while. Kai sighed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.   
A couple of hours later a man's voice bombed across the airport telling everyone that people for the plane to England should board now. The teams, Mar Dickinson, Hiro, Judy and Grandpa all got up and went to gate 45. They boarded the plane, took their seats and just waited until they got to England.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks for reading!   
Please review.   
Thanks! 


End file.
